


my universe

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: "if i’m your world, then you’re my universe.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	my universe

“keiji!!! look what i found!!!!”

looking up from his laptop, akaashi saw bokuto running towards him with what seemed like a metal box.

“whatcha got there, love?”

bokuto didn’t say anything. he released the latch of the box and opened the cover to reveal its contents.

“...chalk?”

“sidewalk chalk!! you know, like the ones kids use to draw on the sidewalk?”

“where did you even get this from?”

“i have no idea. i think i just brought it with me when we moved in– hey we should use it!”

akaashi furrowed his brows. “love, i still have work to do.”

he looked at the time on his laptop. 5:35PM. he realised he’d been typing away since after lunch. perhaps this was a nice time to stop.

“but you’ve been working all day! you should take a break.” bokuto’s pouting by now, knowing it would be difficult for his boyfriend to resist him.

he sighed, removing his reading glasses. “fine. let’s go then.”

they stepped out into their front yard of their house. their neighbourhood was a quiet one, despite being close to the city area. it was just how akaashi liked it. the sun was just about to set. ‘golden hour’, he thinks is what it’s called.

bokuto set the box of chalks on the ground and grabbed a white one. he starts by drawing a cloud. akaashi follows suit, grabbing a pale yellow chalk and carving out a crescent moon.

in fifteen minutes, they both stand next to each other to look at their work. though not perfect, they were satisfied.

“hm, not bad, if i would say so myself.”

“keiji, could you help me grab my phone? i wanna take a photo of this.” bokuto asks. akaashi notices something different about how his question came out. it felt rushed, like he was nervous. but nervous for what?

he decides to brush it off, he didn’t see any point in overthinking. he walked to the kitchen table, where he remembered he saw bokuto’s phone last.

there it was. “bingo,“ he said to himself, picking it up.

when he reaches the front door, the sky is painted in splashes of pink, purple and orange. he admires it while walking towards bokuto.

“the sky’s pretty tonight.” he blurts out subconsciously. then, he turned out bokuto’s camera to take a picture of it.

“hey, you should take a picture of our masterpiece too!” bokuto laughed.

“ah! yeah, sorry.”

akaashi panned the camera from the sky to the one they made.

he almost dropped the phone.

through the screen, he still saw the drawing from before. but now there were written words too.

_will you marry me?_

in disbelief, he moved the camera away from his sight, only to see those four words again.

he turned to bokuto, who was already on one knee, blue velvet box in hand.

“keiji...” he started. akaashi could already feel the tears coming.

“you are literally the moon to my sun, the stars to my sky. you’ve been there for me in my highest moments, and my lowest. you are my rock and i don’t think i could ever think about a life without you in it. so if you feel the same...”

he opened the box to reveal a ring.

“will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me?”

akaashi nods, tears of joy falling down his cheeks. bokuto inserted the ring onto his finger and immediately took his face and kissed him.

they eventually pulled apart, only for them to hug each other again. akaashi buried his face in bokuto’s chest.

“you’re literally my world.” he says.

bokuto smiled.

“well if i’m your world, then you’re my universe.”


End file.
